IOU
by steelefan
Summary: Balto is attacked by a mysterious figure but, who will come to save him?


**Chapter 1:**

Balto is out for a walk around the small town of Nome at around 12:30 at night. As Balto walks through some of the alley ways, he doesn't seem to notice a strange figure watching him. This figure wanted Balto dead in the worst way and didn't care how, he just wanted it done. As Balto reached the end of a secluded alley, the figure moved in to strike Balto but, who is this figure? Steele? no, Steele didn't leave his house now after he was made an outcast but, who else was there?

His name was Victor. Victor, was a jealous dog who wanted Balto dead even more than Steele did. Why you may ask, well the reason is that Victor was a lone dog who wanted to be a wolf and seeing Balto not incourage his wolf side, made Victor furious. Victor thought that dogs were worthless creatures and he wanted nothing more than Balto dead for wanting to be one and since he was the hero of Nome, only made Victor worse.

Victor jumped out from the darkness and tackled Balto.

"Who are you? get off of me!" Balto yelled trying to fight back. Victor stepped off Balto but held him down so he could speak.

"Who am I? I'm someone who's actually proud to be a decendent of the wolf but you, you're closer to being a wolf then I am but you want to be a dog. Don't you realize dogs are horrible creatures and the fact thst you want to be like one _and_ you're the hero of Nome, disgusts me. You need to die!" Victor shouted into the half breed's face.

"So what if I want to be a dog! it's my decission! why do you care?" Balto said trying to get up but couldn't because Victor was bigger than him.

"You disgust me!" Victor yelled.

Just as Victor was about to kill Balto, he was thrown off of him by another figure. The two figures fought just a few feet away from Balto and as Balto stood up, he realized who had just saved him.

"Steele!?" Balto yelled.

Steele didn't reply, instead, he continued to fight Victor until Steele got bit, hard. Victor bit Steele's back right leg and broke it, then, he started ripping into Steele in his weak state. Steele managed to throw Victor off with what little strength he had left. Steele then passed out from his injuries and his breathing went slow. Victor was thrown into a window hard enough to knock him out as well. Balto sat in amazement as his mind relived what had just happend.

"Did Steele really just save me?" Balto said out loud to himself. "I've got to get him to the vet before he dies."

Balto took Steele to the town vet just a few blocks over from where the fight transpired. The fight had taken its toll on Steele, he had multiple injuries and was going to need plenty of time to recover. The vet walked out to the waiting room and bent down to Balto.

"Well Balto, Steele is going to be alright, why don't you come see him." The doctor said leading Balto to a room. Balto walked into the room and walked over to Steele's table. Steele slowly rolled over and looked at Balto, Steele smiled at Balto.

"Balto, hi." Steele said weakly.

"Steele, you saved me, thank you." Balto said hugging Steele. Steele winced in pain when Balto hugged him because his injuries. "Sorry Steele, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No Balto, I should be the one who's sorry. I caused you so much pain, it's the least I can do." Steele said smiling.

"Steele, apology excepted, lets just put our past behind us and move on." Balto said returning Steele's smile.

Steele moved his leg as best he could with the cast on it and he gave Balto a hug. Balto returned it and smiled.

"Thank you so much Balto, I realized how wrong I was and I was going to find you and tell you I was sorry but I saw you being attacked and I had to do something." Steele said into Balto's ear.

"Steele, I can't thank you enough for saving me, I hope we can be friends now." Balto said pulling away from the malamute.

"I would love that Balto, thank you so much." Steele said.

Steele's owner came to pick up Steele and in the process, took Balto in as well. Steele recovered from his injuries and him and Balto became good friends. In the end, everyone lived happily ever after.

**So how did you people like it? I hope you liked it, thanks for reading, dueces.**


End file.
